The present invention is directed to a system and method for flying an aircraft and, in particular, to dynamically allocating flight and aircraft systems management tasks between a flight crew and an autonomous vehicle autonomy management system based, in part, on flight crew performance.
Pilots of modern rotary aircraft have many flight duties, including flying, navigation, communications, etc. Due to the growing complexity of rotary aircraft, the number of duties and the level of concentration consequently required by the pilot can be demanding. Especially during contingent situations, such as during poor weather conditions or when a threat appears to the aircraft, the workload or concentration level of the pilot can be taxed to a point that the pilot makes otherwise avoidable flight errors that may otherwise result in reduced efficiency of flight. At least for such situations, there is a need for a flight system that can aid the pilot in flying the aircraft by taking on certain flight tasks from the pilot.